1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a work vehicle, such as a tractor, driven by front wheels and rear wheels and including a work machine, such as a lawn mower, between the front wheels and the rear wheels.
2. Related Art
A work vehicle described in JP 2012-70696 A has a pair of front wheels and a pair of rear wheels on a body frame, and includes a lawn mower serving as a work machine between the front wheels and the rear wheels and below a floor step. In the lawn mower, raising and lowering operation is guided by a parallel link formed of a front link (a front link 43 in JP 2012-70696 A) and a mid link (a rear link 45 in JP 2012-70696 A). The lawn mower is raised and lowered with a hydraulic cylinder serving as a driving source.
Further, the work vehicle includes an engine at a front part. Power from the engine is transmitted to the rear wheels provided at the rear part or the work machine by a transmission within a transmission case (e.g., a front transmission case in JP 2012-70696 A) provided below the floor step.
In a work vehicle, because of growing need to equip a DPF (Diesel particulate filter) for exhaust gas countermeasures in a vicinity of an engine and a request of increase in size of a fuel tank, a system including the fuel tanks below a floor step and on left and right sides of a transmission case has been employed. However, in a case where a work machine, such as a lawn mower, is installed between front wheels and rear wheels, it is necessary that the fuel tank or peripheral equipment thereof should be installed to avoid interference with a parallel link serving as a guide for the work machine. There is a problem in that a width of a vehicle body becomes large. Therefore, a problem to be solved by the present invention is to provide a work vehicle solving the problem.